


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.

by 51stcenturypheromones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturypheromones/pseuds/51stcenturypheromones
Summary: A second part from Ianto's pov is coming soon, I'm just still figuring out how to work AO3.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A second part from Ianto's pov is coming soon, I'm just still figuring out how to work AO3.

_I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it._  
\- The 1975

Jack lay awake staring at the ceiling of Ianto’s bedroom. Ianto’s arm is draped lightly across Jack’s stomach. He looks down at the young Welshman and admires his face, he’s so beautiful. Jack can’t think of any other time when Ianto looks this peaceful. For once he looks his age. For once he sees a young man relaxed and calm. No furrowed brows, or false smiles, or blue eyes so sorrowful it hurts to look at them sometimes, no suits to hide behind, no mask. The early morning sun dances lightly on his face, shining softly on his pale skin. Jack brushes his hand lightly across Ianto’s temple, and brushes his fingers ever so gently through his soft brown curls. The other man begins to stir and groans a bit.  
Jack chuckles lightly, “Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” he says.  
“Hmm, whatever. What time is it?” Ianto asks, his voice very sleepy, “we need to get to the hub.”  
“We’ll be fine, it’s-” Jack quickly glances at the bedside clock “5:15, and the rift looks like it’ll be relatively quiet today so we can have a bit of a lie in.”  
“Alright,” Ianto yawns, “what you doin’ awake this early anyways?”  
“Just woke up about 10 minutes ago.” Jack lied, he had been awake for over an hour, though he had come back a few months ago, memories of The Valiant and The Master still often haunted his sleep.  
“What’vr. You better be going back to sleep too.” Ianto grumbles as he curls closer to Jack’s body, slightly tightening the arm on his stomach and burying his head in the other man's chest.  
“I’ll be right behind you.” Jack says, smiling a little.  
Jack doesn’t sleep anymore that morning. He cranes his neck to look at the Welshman huddled close to his body, and tries to keep his breathing as even as possible and movements limited to avoid disturbing the other man’s sleep. He doesn't care if his neck starts to hurt, or if his arm goes numb, or if Ianto’s hands are slightly cold on his stomach. Ianto needs the sleep and the peace; he deserves them. The slight pain, or lack of sleep, or uncomfortable position is all worth it for Ianto. As long as Ianto is okay, Jack will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so apologies if it's rubbish, comments are welcome!
> 
> Update: I edited the name, the next work from Ianto's POV will feature the girl in red song.


End file.
